Zoya Karkaroff/Relationships
This roleplay character belongs to [[User:GiseleOfThemyscira|'Gisele']] and is coming soon. Family Borya Karkaroff Borya Karkaroff is Zoya's father and the husband of Ludmilla Dragova, as well as the father of Gavril Karkaroff. Zoya had a very close and loving relationship with her father and to Borya she would always be his ' little girl '. However, Borya had the tendency to be slightly overbearing when it came to Zoya's academics. Initially, Borya didn't support Zoya's decision to become a professional Quidditch player. He believed her talent and intelligence were going to waste and had hoped she would pursue something in wizarding politics. It wasn't only until after he started attending her matches and seeing the amount of support she gathered from her fans that he concluded she belonged to the Quidditch Pitch. This, however, did not stop his expectations of Zoya being the best at what she chose to do. Ludmilla Dragova Ludmilla Dragova is a pure-blooded, Bulgarian-born witch and the mother of Zoya and Gavril Karkaroff, as well as the wife of Borya Karkaroff. Like her husband, Ludmilla always expected the best from her children, but succumbed to their pain harder. She was the one who initially suggested that Zoya and Rurik wed and pushed her daughter to accept it. After Gavril chose to wed Romila, Ludmilla effectively cut off communication with him and hasn't mentioned him since. She, very often, uses Gavril as a cautionary tale when speaking to Zoya about her choices in life. Zoya's excellent dueling skills were thought to have come from Ludmilla who is quite exceptional and quite deadly at dueling. Gavril Karkaroff Gavril Karkaroff is the older brother of Zoya Karkaroff and the only son of Borya Karkaroff and Ludmilla Dragova. While attending Durmstrang institute he was a member of Frigg Hus. The person Zoya considers herself to be the closet to is her brother, Gavril. Despite going against his parents' wishes and marrying his muggle-born girlfriend, Zoya had never looked down on her brother for his choices and has often gone to him for advice. Gavril, in turn would do anything for his little sister, has always supported her dream of becoming a professional Quidditch player and has attended all of her Quidditch matches. Romila Winterbotham Romila Winterbotham is Zoya's sister-in-law and the wife of Gavril Karkaroff. She transferred to Durmstrang Institute, and was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus, '''during her third year after her family moved to Sweden. Zoya's relationship with Romila began very rocky. Being born into a family that valued pure-blood status, Zoya subconsciously convinced herself that Romila wasn't good enough for her brother. Nevertheless, Romila was relentless in attempting to become friends with Zoya and her family. Although Borya and Ludmilla never really approved of Romila, Zoya slowly grew closer and closer to Romila until she saw her as a sister. It was Romila and her kindness that taught Zoya that bonds of friendship and love existed outside of pure-blood status. She and Gavril were married in July, in the year 1995. Igor Karkaroff '''Igor Karkaroff is the paternal uncle of Zoya. He is also the older brother of Borya Karkaroff, the brother-in-law of Ludmilla Dragova and the paternal uncle of Gavril Karkaroff. While Borya's children grew up, both Zoya and Gavril were quite close with their Uncle Igor, who had no children of his own and spoiled his niece and nephew daily. It was only after Igor joined the Death Eaters he grew more paranoid and anxious, with a general cruel attitude towards people in general. This caused a rift between Igor and Borya. After Gavril married his muggle-born wife, Romila Winterbotham, Igor also refused to have anything to do with him and effectively cut off ties. Zoya was still respected by her uncle and certainly favored over most of his students. However, his mistreatment of his students and cruel behavior slowly strained her relationship with her uncle, until she saw him as nothing more than an overgrown bully. It was only after she broke off her engagement with Rurik Dolohov and ruining Igor's chances of getting back in Death Eater graces that he also cut ties off with her. Only a year later, the family found that Igor was murdered by Death Eaters and Zoya spent no time mourning his loss. Romances Rurik Dolohov Rurik Dolohov is Zoya's ex-fiancée. He is the son of Dimas and Kryska Dolohov (née Vesela), as well as the nephew of Antonin Dolohov. He was engaged to Zoya after she graduated from Durmstrang Institute; however, only a couple of months later, Zoya broke off the engagement. After Zoya's uncle, Igor Karkaroff, outed Antonin Dolohov, amongst other known Death Eaters, the Karkaroffs lost their stance in the pure-blood world. Years later, after the 1996 mass breakout, Borya promised Zoya to wed Antonin's nephew, Rurik, as a means to mend things between the families. Dimas and Antonin only accepted this because Borya still held credibility and respect. Zoya and Rurik have been, since the very beginning of their meeting, quite indifferent and sometimes a little hostile towards each other. Wanting to make her parents proud and hoping to bring her family's status back up again, Zoya agreed to go with a pure-blood match. It was only months later, after Romila revealed that she was pregnant that Zoya realized she wanted to share marriage with someone she loved, thus breaking off her engagement to Rurik. Friends = Other Category:Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Relationship Pages